wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Silhouette/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SILHOUETTE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: WordGirl saving Dodgeball girl from a boulder) (Clip 2: Dr. Two-Brains tied up, with WordGirl and Huggy in the background) (Clip 3: WordGirl and Huggy standing on the moon, with the earth in the background) (Clip 4: WordGirl confronting Two-Brains in dim light inside his warehouse) (Tommy buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Tommy! Tommy: The one thing all those clips have in common is WordGirl, and shes a superhero. She's a super superhero! So, obviously, silhouette is another word for a super superhero! Beau Handsome: Sorry, that is incorrect. Anyone else? (Phil buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Phil? Phil: Is it a REGULAR superhero? Beau Handsome: Sorry, that too is incorrect. (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Emily? Emily: Based on the clips, I think it's the outline of someone, or something, that appears all black. Beau Handsome: That is correct Emily! Congratulations, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau: (offscreen) It's an official WordGirl movie screen! Project movies on it, and have your very own home theater! Or just make funny silhouettes! (The curtain opens, where Huggy is holding his hands up in front of a movie screen, creating an image of his hands on the screen. He adjusts his hands to create an image of a bird, a giraffe, and a monster.) (Emily starts laughing uncontrollably.) Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode. See you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on-- the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word silhouette. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Sure am, Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for silhouette. (Picture 1: Two-Brains standing in his warehouse, in dim light) (Picture 2: Chuck sitting in a fancy car-- from Chuck!) (Picture 3: Mr. Big in a yard on a lounge chair, while Leslie drives a riding lawnmower) Beau Handsome: What's your answer, Emily? Emily: I can only see the outline, or silhouette, of Dr. Two-Brains. Number one! Beau Handsome: That's correct, which means you're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): Your very own parade! (The curtain goes up showing Huggy dressed as a drum leader holding a baton, with a mouse behind him with a bass drum, and two other mice holding a banner.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes